


The Secrets Within Level D

by summerlove_jls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is a Good Dad, Clint is a teenage father, Darcy Lewis is Clint Barton's Daughter, Mention of Underage Sex, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, more characters and relationships to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlove_jls/pseuds/summerlove_jls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snapshots detailing events from the life of Clint Barton and his daughter Darcy Lewis.</p>
<p>Our first snapshot:  </p>
<p>Clint read the text he just received again: <i>Pretty sure we’re under siege by SHIELDrya</i></p>
<p>3 days after the Triskellion fiasco and Clint has to get to Darcy when she and Jane are endangered by Hydra agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love most of the “Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark’s daughter” fics. One day a plot bunny appeared and wondered. “What would it be like if Darcy was Clint’s daughter?” After pondering this for a while, we have this fic. 
> 
> Each chapter will be a different scene from the life of Clint and Darcy both past and present. 
> 
> Chapter 1 is three days post-Triskelion/SHIELD data dump.

Clint read the text he just received again.  _Pretty sure we’re under siege by SHIELDrya_

Just then another text came through.  _Thor’s in Asgard_

Clint’s heart sank.  He typed out a message quickly.  _Any place secure you two can get to?_

_We’re getting ready to head into the vents.  Gonna hide out in a bathroom on the basement level.  Back in a storage room.  No one really realizes it’s there, found it when exploring years ago._

Clint exhaled a breath loudly.  _Good girl.  Keep quiet, keep safe.  I’m coming to get you.  Check in every 30 minutes._

 _Thanks Daddy, love you._ Came the reply

_Love you too, peanut._

 

Shield had fallen three days ago.  Clint had been making his way out of D.C. trying to stay out of the crossfire.  He was sure that Nat and Cap were safe.  SHIELD outposts all over the world were either falling or successfully defending themselves from being overrun by the Hydra infiltrators.  He had just made it across the Pennsylvania state line when he had gotten the first text from his daughter.  There was no SHIELD record, digitally or on paper that showed that Darcy Lewis was his daughter.  Hydra was after Dr. Foster and her research and expertise.  Clint didn’t know how long Thor had been off world but he was sure that the Hydra agents trying to get to Foster and Darcy knew he was gone.  After that Convergence thing and the invasion in London, Foster headed back to New Mexico to continue researching the Bifrost and trying to recreate one here on Earth.  Darcy stayed on with Foster and relocated back to the place where it all started for those two.  Thor came with them and Selvig stayed in London to lecture at a university.  Now his little peanut and Foster were hiding from Hydra goons.  Who knew that interning with an astrophysicist would lead to so much danger. 

 

_We’re secured in the bathroom.  Taser in hand.  Safe for now._

_Good_

Contacts were going to be scarce now that you didn’t know who to trust.  He needed to call someone who was not directly involved with SHIELD but was someone he could trust with this situation.

He scrolled through the contacts on his phone, glad that he always kept a different phone for contact with Darcy.  He dumped his SHIELD issued communication devices as soon word of the rebellion inside the Triskelion spread. 

He tapped on a name and waited.

“Jarvis, its Barton.  I’ve got to talk to Stark, it’s an emergency.” 

“Hold one moment, Agent Barton.”  The AI responded.

“Barton, got kind of worried when I didn’t see you on the video streams of that mess in D.C.  Glad to see you didn’t get shot in the back by a double agent.  Heard Caps laid up, though.  Been having a field day with Romanoff’s data dump.”

“Stark, I need your help.  There’s not a lot of people I can trust with this.”  Clint jumped in.

“Okay, what’s up?”  Tony answered.

“There’s some Hydra goons that are trying to get to Dr. Foster.”

“Dr. Foster, as in Thor’s girlfriend?”  Tony asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, isn’t that what she has the big guy for?”  Tony responded.

“Thor’s in Asgard, he isn’t with them.”

“No offense, Barton.  But with everything going on, I didn’t think that your priority would be making sure that Thor’s girlfriend is safe.”  Tony said curiously.

Clint let out a long breath.  He was going to have to let Stark in on the closely guarded secret.  “My daughter is Foster’s intern.”

“Shit, Barton.”  Tony said, stunned.

“I got a text about 20 minutes ago from Darcy that said they were under siege and they were barricading themselves in a bathroom in the basement of their lab in New Mexico.  I need fast transport there and maybe some back up if you’re up for it.”

“Yeah, yeah buddy.  Wait so she like, college age?  Barton, you’re not that old.”  Tony was trying to puzzle out this equation.

“She’s 22.  I was 15 when she was born.”  Clint replied.

“Damn, Barton, you dog.”  Tony quipped.

“Can you help me or not, Stark?”  Clint cut in.

“Yeah, yeah.  I got you.  I’ll pick you up and we’ll fly out and pick them up.  Bring ‘em back to the Tower, nice and safe.  Is Selvig out there with them?”  Tony replied, bringing seriousness back in to his tone.

“No, Selvig stayed in London.  I’m in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania.”  Clint answered.

“Like four-score and seven years ago Gettysburg?”  Tony asked

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know, Lincoln, Gettysburg Address…”

Clint let out a big sigh.  “I’ll send you my coordinates.”

 

 

Stark used that repulsor technology of his to create his own version of a quinjet.  He picked Clint up 15 minutes later and they were headed to New Mexico to get his girl.

Clint’s mind drifted as they soared through the sky.  He thought back to the first time he held his little peanut. 

 

* * *

 

He was 15; he had been the Amazing Hawkeye in the circus for almost 2 years now.  Darcy’s mother had been one of the trapeze artists, she was 18 and was the middle daughter of the Louis family, who made up Carson’s entire trapeze troop. 

Casual flirting and shy smiles gradually led to more heated happenings and one cool summer night she took his virginity.  They didn’t use any protection, neither one of them had been thinking about it.  2 months later she told him she was pregnant.  She had to restrict what she did in the show, but it gave her younger sister a chance to be showcased in the act.  There wasn’t any talk of marriage because everyone was already living together in the traveling circus. 

Darcy’s mother died in child birth.  Clint sat stunned when the one of the clowns who was also a midwife brought the newborn to Clint and told him what happened.  He looked down at the bundle in his arms that was stirring.  She had a tuft of dark hair like her mother. 

“What are you going to name her, sweetheart?” The older woman asked him.

“Um,” Clint said as he looked up from the baby, his eyes glistening.  “I think I’ll name her Darcy.  Darcy Elizabeth.”

“That’s a darling thing to do, giving her her mama’s name.”  She leaned over and kissed Clint’s temple and then went back to the trailer where Darcy’s mama was. 

Clint hugged the baby to his chest, leaned down and cried into the blanket that the little girl was wrapped in.  He chanted “I’m sorry” over and over again as he cried, rocking himself and the baby back and forth.

Mrs. Dempsey was the lion tamer’s wife.  She had given birth to her second child 2 months before Darcy was born.  She pumped extra breast milk for Clint so that he could feed Darcy because there was no way he could afford to buy baby formula.  She watched Darcy during Clint's act and when he had to help tear down the tents.  He did chores for Mrs. Dempsey and helped out when he could as payment.  She taught him how to take care of Darcy.  He learned quickly because he took his role as a father seriously.  He didn’t want to let Darcy down, either of them; and he certainly wasn’t going to be like his father. 

He gave her the nickname peanut, because he would sometimes sit her near the barrel of peanuts around the elephants and they would tickle her with their trunks, making her laugh.  He would tell her the elephants thought she was a big peanut.

 

* * *

 

He came back to himself when Tony told him that they were five minutes out.  When they exited the StarkJet, made their way up to the repurposed building that housed Jane’s lab space.  There were six Hydra agents total; they were distracted, still looking for the young women and gather paperwork they thought could be relevant.  They weren’t expecting to be ambushed by two Avengers.  Clint and Tony made quick work of dispatching the six intruders.  They cased the rest of the building making sure it was clear then Clint texted Darcy to let her know that they were clear to come out.  A few minutes later Darcy and Jane made their way out of the basement. 

Darcy ran up to Clint and threw her arms around him.  “Daddy, I’m so glad to see you.  I’ve been so worried about you.  We saw all that shit on TV and then we noticed those SHIELDrya goons lurking outside like a bunch of creepers the day after Thor left.”

“I’m okay, Peanut.  You’re okay.  We’ll figure this out.”  Clint said as they pulled back from their embrace.

“Uh, Dad?  Did you bring Iron Man here to save us?” 

Tony has retracted his helmet at this point as was examining some of Jane’s machines.  He glanced over to the others.  “Mini-Barton.  Dr. Foster.”  Tony greeted with a nod and when back to prodding the machine he was checking out.

“Needed some fast transport and some back up.  Are either of you injured?”  Clint asked the two women.  They both shook their heads. 

Jane approached Clint.  “Agent Barton, Nice to meet you.  Darcy only just told me that her father was a SHIELD Agent.”

“Yeah, I told her it was something we were kind of keeping on the down-low, you know.  Didn’t want anyone coming after me to get to you.  Who knew they be after Jane so it didn’t matter in the end.  Also, you know, no hard feelings from before with the whole stealing Jane’s research when Thor first came.  I told her sorry for being all superspy secret agenty.  But I did explain to her that that’s why we were able to spring Thor from the SHIELD base, because Coulson recognized my fake ID making skills.” Darcy started looking around the space.  “So yeah we seem to have six dead guys laying around.  Wait, are they dead?”

“Mostly.”  Tony answered.

“Mostly?”  Jane asked.

“I’ve got Jarvis and Pepper working on this.  They are contacting the FBI and they come out and deal with this.  They can send agents to the Tower to take your statements.  But let’s focus on getting you two out of here.”

“Yeah, but where are we supposed to go?”  Jane asked.

“You two are coming back to the Tower with Barton and me.  Banner is already there and has been there for a while.  Foster, I’ve got tons of lab space.  You and Mini-Barton can set up shop there.  There are a lot of perks at Stark Tower.  The chief one being that there are no Hydra Agents there.”

“You know I do have a name right?”  Darcy cut in. 

“Sure, Lewis.  Hey, where did Lewis come from?  Why aren’t you Barton?”  Tony asked.

“Technically, I am.  When Dad became a SHIELD agent we started using Lewis for my last name.  It’s similar to my mother’s last name, that’s why we picked it.  I’m named after her.  And before you ask Nosy Nancy, she died when I was born.  So it’s just been me and the old man here.”  She said as she threw an arm around Clint.  “Hey how are we going to tell Thor where we relocated?”

“I guess we could maybe yell out for Heimdell and get him to send a message to Thor.”  Jane thought.  “Yeah, let’s do that.”  She proceed to walk outside and yell to the sky.

“Is there duct tape and aluminum foil on this machine?”  Tony asked out loud to the room.

“Dude, don’t dis Jane’s babies.  She’s like the random-spare-parts whisperer.  Whatever she does, she makes these things that apparently tell her when the Bifrost is being used.”  Darcy explained.

“Lewis what field of science are you in?”  Tony asked.

“Uh, Political Science.  I may not be able to explain to you how Erik’s spike-thingys work or what they intricate details of an Einstein-Rosen bridge are; but I can analyze for you the progressive policies of the Wilson administration as compared to those of Theodore Roosevelt’s administration and summarize the impact those policies had on the creation of the modern welfare state.”  Darcy replied.  “I’m also an accomplished scientist wrangler and take full credit for Jane and Erik being fed clothed and rested.  And look at our accident board.”  Darcy pointed to the white board located on the refrigerator, on it were the words ‘It has been 22 days since our last accident’ in purple ink.  “We would have had more days but Thor thought he could toast pop tarts faster than the toaster with a jolt from Muy-Muy.  It was an unfortunate massacre of 6 frosted blueberry pop tarts.”

Jane walked in just as Darcy finished explaining the great Pop Tart Tragedy of 2014.  She shook her head in silent mourning and then told the group she though the plan to let Thor know would work.  They loaded up Jane’s machines and the notes they hadn’t been destroyed in the melee.  They packed their personal stuff and loaded up the StarkJet.

 

* * *

 

They were safely on route to New York.  Jane was snoozing on one of the fold down cots.  Tony was speaking to Jarvis and Pepper in the cockpit.  Darcy laid her head on Clint’s shoulder.

“Is Uncle Nick, really gone?”

“My gut wants to say no.  But I don’t know for sure.  I haven’t had a chance to talk to Aunt Tasha, yet.”

“But we know she’s okay?”  Darcy asked.

“Yeah, peanut.  She’s okay.  So is Miss Maria.”  Clint said as he squeezed Darcy close into his side.  Knowledge of Darcy was classified as “Level D” and was totally off of SHIELD’s books.  Level D consisted of Clint, Nick, Phil, Maria and Natasha.  It seemed now that Level D was about to be expanded.

“I can’t believe we are going to stay in Stark Tower.”  Darcy said sleepily.  “It’s been a long time since we lived in the same place together, Daddy.”  She said will a small yawn and drifted into a light sleep.

“Yeah baby, it has.”  Clint leaned back and situated himself to make Darcy and himself more comfortable and let the smooth plane ride ease away the tension and worry of the day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you didn't know that you needed some Uncle Nick in your life. It's a good thing I'm here because after this chapter your going to need some more.

“Director, Agent Barton just called in and said to be expecting a call for Level D.”  Fury’s assistant called through the intercom.

Nick took a small device out of his desk drawer and clicked a button, enacting a surveillance block for his office.

Just then, his secured cell phone rang.

“Fury.” The SHIELD Director answered.

“Uncle Nick?” came Darcy’s voice solemnly.

“Yes, Darcy.”  Nick answered the nine-year old.

“Lucky died.” Darcy quietly replied.

“I’m sorry to hear that, sweetheart.”  Nick said, genuinely.  Fury and Coulson had recruited Barton as a special project.  In the three years he had been with SHIELD, Darcy had burrowed her way into the heart of the prickly director of the organization. 

There was a shaky inhale before the little girl continued.  “Uncle Phil said he knew a place where we could bury him.  We are going to have a funeral at 2:30.  Can you come?  I already talked to Miss Maria and she said that she would hold down the fort while you were gone.”

A small smirk graced Nick’s mouth.  It was getting hard to say no to the plucky child. 

“Yeah I’ll be there.  I’ll get the location from your father.  You want to put him on the phone?”

“Great!  Here’s, Daddy.”  Darcy said.

“Sir, I’m sorry about this, but she was insistent on calling to invite you and she was pretty upset when we found him this morning; it was hard to say no.”  Clint confessed.

“Agent, it’s hard for me to say no to her and I’m not around her as much as you or even Coulson.  She’s going to be a handful as a teenager.”  Fury confessed.

“Sir, I’m sure this type of thing wasn’t what you were expecting when you recruited me.” Clint seemed apologetic.

“Barton, the level of work that you do is so far above expectation.  If maintaining this high level of an agent requires that I attend a funeral for a dog because Miss Lewis asked me too; it’s a small price for what I’m getting in return.”  Fury admitted.  What he said was true, Barton had been with them since he was 21.  He made great strides that first year catching up his education; his reading level was only a couple of years above Darcy’s since his formal education ended in the third grade.  He was naturally intelligent, which was unexpected; when given access to education, he excelled.  The same could be said for his physical training.  Fury and Coulson had taken a risk in recruiting Barton, but the payoff had been incredible.  He had unexpected baggage in one, Darcy Elizabeth Barton (Lewis); but promises were made quickly, without second though,t when it came to keeping her a secret.  Close tabs on Barton meant close tabs on Miss Lewis and it didn’t take long for the rest of them to be ensnared by her charisma.

Clint sighed into the phone.  “Thank you, sir.  I appreciate that.”  Clint rattled off the address where the funeral for Lucky the dog would be occurring. 

“I’ll see you this afternoon.”  Fury clicked off the line.

 

* * *

 

The place that Coulson provided for the final resting place for Lucky was his parents’ house.  It had some acreage surrounding it and was located in Northern Virginia.  It was convenient since Clint and Darcy were living in Maryland so that he could report in to the Triskelion in D.C.

Coulson and Fury pulled up in a black sedan.  Clint and Darcy were making their way out of his dark blue SUV.  Darcy was wearing a green dress for the occasion and was carrying some flowers that looked like they had picked up at the grocery store.  Clint carried Lucky wrapped in an old blanket from the car to the area where Coulson had already dug a resting spot for the dog. 

Once they had placed the dog in and covered him over; Darcy placed her flowers on the spot. 

They stood there for a moment quietly, while Darcy paid her respects.

“Uncle Nick, can you say a few words?”  Darcy sniffled as she leaned into Clint’s side.

Coulson looked down at the ground to hide the smile on his face.

“Sure, Darcy.”  Nick said, casting a glare at Coulson.

“Let’s see.  Dearly beloved…”  He started.  Coulson looked up at Fury with a confused look.  Fury narrowed his eye at Coulson.  Coulson held up both hands in surrender.

Fury continued.  “We are gathered here to pay our respects and say goodbye to Lucky.  Lucky was a good dog for the brief time that he lived with Darcy and Clint.  And he was lucky that they had found him when he was homeless and let him live with them.  Lucky never met a piece a pizza he didn’t like.  He was good friend to Darcy.  May he rest in peace.”

Darcy turned into Clint and sobbed softly.  Clint bent down on one knee and cradled her close to him.  “Just let it out, Peanut.  I know it hurts.”

She nodded her head and said through her sobs, “I’m gonna miss him.”  She cried a little more and then took a deep breath and turned back, facing front, but leaning back on Clint.  Coulson stepped over and handed her a handkerchief.  “Thanks, Uncle Phil.”  She said as she as she dried her eyes.

Coulson kneeled down to look face to face with Darcy.  “Miss Maria invited all of us over to her apartment this evening for a dinner of pizza in honor of Lucky.”

Darcy nodded her head in acceptance of this invitation.

Fury walked past Clint and clapped him on the shoulder before making his way back to the sedan they drove in.  Clint followed him with his eyes and then looked down at Coulson who was giving Darcy a hug.  These two men had offered him a chance to do something worthwhile with his life but in the process they had become like family.  In the three years he had known them, they had been like two fathers to him, which was hugely unexpected.  Along with Hill they had given him a support system that he hadn’t ever really had, except for Mrs. Dempsey those years ago.

He brought Darcy back to their vehicle and started the drive into D.C. for dinner.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, all chapters won't have sadness in them.
> 
> I was right about Uncle Nick, wasn't I? When I started working out this plot bunny with Darcy as Clint's daughter, for some reason I had it in my mind that Fury needed to do a eulogy at a pet funeral; here was the result of that.
> 
> Now, if you want to go one step further and enjoy some fatherly-Fury, and you don't mind some Clint/Loki (as asexual characters; there's a magically created baby involved, too) you can check out my fic [A Hawk and his Mischief](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2361053/chapters/5211722). It is still a WIP.
> 
> Up next: Coulson goes to recruit Barton and meets Darcy for the first time. I've had a lot of fun planning that chapter out and can't wait for you to read it and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil meets Darcy.
> 
> Warning for references to prostitution.

It was 10 p.m. when Coulson pulled up to the apartment building where he had tracked Barney Barton’s brother to.   Clint Barton wasn’t exactly off the grid, but he hadn’t been easy to find.  He had started mapping Barney Barton’s past when he was tasked with bringing down the assassin and his gang.  When he came across Clint’s name and had seen that there was a falling out between the two brothers, he got the idea of seeking Clint Barton out for recruitment.  If he still had the aim he had as a teenager in the circus, he could end up being a high level asset for SHIELD.  He brought the idea to Fury.  Barton didn’t appear to have any training outside the circus, as such he was not the usual type of recruit that SHIELD sought out.  This would be a special project for Coulson and Fury.  A gamble, an investment that had potential to yield a huge return.

He climbed the stairs to second floor apartment.  He decided to let himself in and wait for Barton, since after knocking several times; it appeared he wasn’t in.  The apartment was clean but had sparse furnishings.  He heard a quiet noise from one of the rooms down the hallway and decided to investigate.  On silent feet, he entered a small bedroom.  On the table next to a twin bed, there was a small lamp that dimly illuminated the room.  He heard a shuffle from inside the closet.  He moved slowly over toward the sliding door, making sure he was not in the direct line of sight. 

He slid the door open and jolted back a little more when taser prongs shot forward. 

“You’re not supposed to be here!”  He heard a little voice yell.

When he looked down he saw a little girl sitting on the floor of the closet.  She had a second taser in her hands, aiming it towards Coulson since her first shot had missed. 

Coulson backed away from the closet and out of range of the taser.  He gave the girl a closer examination.  She looked to be about 6 years old; she was wearing a pink nightgown and had a blanket and a stuffed bird in the closet with her.  And apparently, at least two tasers. 

Phil affixed a kind smile on his face and kneeled down on one knee.  “Hello.”  He said gently. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.”  She said again.

“I’m waiting for someone named Clint Barton.  Is that your father?”  Phil said, trying to use an unintimidating tone.

“Men aren’t supposed to come here for Daddy.  Daddy said on the phone before, he only works at houses or motel rooms.  He doesn’t do work at our house.  You’re not supposed to be here.”  She said forcefully and held her taser out further.

Phil processed what the little girl had said.  He quickly deduced what kind of work Barton was doing; knowing that the little girl likely had no clue why exactly men were seeking out her father.  He moved his legs around so that he was sitting on his ass on the floor.  “Well you see, I’m not here about Clint’s work.  I’m here to talk about when he was in the circus.”

The little girl’s eyes narrowed a bit.  “Are you friends with Barney?”  Phil noticed her shoulders tighten a little.

“No.  I’m definitely not friends with Barney.”  Phil answered her.  He noticed her relax a bit.  “My name is Phil.  I’m sorry if I scared you.  I didn’t know that Clint was working tonight.” 

“I understand, but you should stay there until Daddy gets home.”  She said making a movement with her taser to show Phil she still had it aimed at him.  “Daddy has to work a lot, but he only works at night when I’m sleeping and he makes real good breakfast in the morning.” 

“I’ll stay right here in this spot until your Daddy gets back.”  Phil answered her.  “We’re you already in the closet or did you hide in there later?”

“I woke up when I heard you knocking on the door, Mr. Phil.  The numbers on the clock weren’t right for when Daddy could be home.  I heard the door open so I got my blanket and Mortimer and went into my secret spot.      

“Now, you know my name and I know your bird’s name, but I don’t know your name, yet.”  Phil asked with a smile on his face.

The girl moved her stuffed bird to her lap and gave him a squeeze.  My name is Darcy.”

“Well Darcy, it’s nice to meet you.  Again, I’m sorry if I scared you.  It’s a good thing you have your tasers in there with you.”

 

Phil and Darcy chatted back and forth as the hours passed.  She would nod off and then startle herself away.  She eventually nodded off and didn’t wake right away.  He took out his phone and called Fury.

“I’m at Barton’s apartment.  There’s a complication.”  Coulson said.

“What’s his issue?”  Fury asked.

“Well, he isn’t actually here right now.  I’m pretty sure he’s working as a prostitute to support himself and his six-year old daughter, who I’m here with right now.”  Phil answered.

“Shit.  So…there’s a big gaping hole in our intel.”  Fury said what Phil’s thought initially upon meeting the child.

“Yes sir.  But no one would have expected a 21-year old Barton to have a 6-year old daughter.”  Phil added.

“Yes, but in our line of work we should be looking for the unexpected.”  Fury retorted.  “So, he goes out and works the corner while she’s asleep.  He just might be desperate enough to consider this without much persuasion.  So, did you wake the girl up?”

“She actually almost tased me.  She was hiding in her closet.  I wasn’t in the line of fire for the first firing.  She had a back-up she grabbed pretty quick and has kept me at a distance the whole time.”

Fury chuckled into the phone.  ‘Now Agent, that would have been a sad report to write up on you.  Getting tased by a 6-year old.  Got to admit, I like her already.  Hope Barton is just as tenacious.  Give me an update after you talk to Barton.”

“Yes, Sir.”  Phil ended the call.

 

Darcy woke up about an hour later.  She looked around her closet and then looked over at Phil, who was still in the same spot.  She settled back and smiled at Phil.

Phil heard the front door open. 

 

* * *

 

Clint opened the front door to a living room with the light on.  He looked around room for any immediate danger and made to grab the bow and quiver he kept behind the door. 

“Darcy.” He yelled down the hall.

“I’m in my room, Daddy.” She called.

Clint crept slowly down the hallway.  Darcy’s door was open and he could hear her talking to someone.  He notched an arrow and pulled back as he rounded into her room. 

There was a man in a grey suit sitting on the floor by her bed.  He had his back to Clint and his hands in the air near his head.  Darcy was sitting in her secret spot with her taser in her hand.  He saw the other taser discarded in front of her. 

“Daddy, it’s okay.  Mr. Phil isn’t here to talk about work; he’s here to talk about when you were in the circus.  He stayed back when I told him to and he told me stories about Captain America and his friend Bucky Barnes and the Howling Commandos while we waited for you.”  Darcy said excitedly.

“That’s great, peanut.”  Clint said to Darcy; then he addressed the man on the floor.  “Keep your hands up, turn around slowly and start talking.”

“Mr. Barton, I’m Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, also known as SHIELD.  Your time in the circus has given you a skill that we are interested in.  I’m here to offer an opportunity with our agency.”

 

* * *

 

It was when Phil turned around that he got a real look at Barton.  He looked younger than 21.  He had tight black jeans on and black vinyl jacket.  He had a white tank top on under the jacket and black eyeliner around his eyes. 

“I’ve been getting to know your daughter.”  Phil said using the same tone he initially used with Darcy.

“You know, I’m not proud of having to leave her by herself.  She doesn’t know what I do.  I did what I could to keep her safe when I’m gone.”  Clint said determinedly.

Phil nodded his head in understanding.  “It must be tough taking care of not just yourself but someone else so young.  You were 15 when she was born?”

Clint gave a small nod. 

“I was born at the circus!”  Darcy yelled over to Phil.  “My name is my mommy’s name.  She went to heaven right after I was born.  The elephants were my favorite.  Daddy said they thought I was a big peanut; that’s why he calls me peanut.”

Phil smiled at Darcy’s ramblings but kept his eyes on Clint.  “Mr. Barton, I’m not here to harm you or your daughter.  I’ve been here since 10 o’clock; if I wanted to hurt Darcy it would have happened already.  I want to talk to you about a new opportunity for you…and for Darcy.”   

Clint lowered his weapon.  “Come out into the living room.”  Phil got up and moved towards the door. 

“Peanut, you need to get back in bed and go back to sleep.”  Clint walked toward the closet to gather her things.  She handed him her taser and he picked up spent one.  He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

“Bye, Mr. Phil.”  She said sleepily.

“Goodbye, Darcy.  It was a pleasure to meet you.”  Phil followed Clint out of the child’s room. 

 

* * *

 

After hours of discussion Clint agreed to join SHIELD and start training as an agent, provided that Darcy would stay a secret from the rest of the organization and that she would be safe and protected.  Phil readily agreed, already developing a fondness for the little girl that almost tased him.  Phil had explained that normally new recruits lived on site in a barrack section of the facility; but since he had a unique situation the agency would provide off site housing and a stipend for meals. They went over the salary for new recruits as well as what he would be paid when he was out of training.  Phil noticed the visible relief on Barton’s face.  Barton had been away from the circus for three years; Phil didn’t know how the young man had managed for as long as he did. 

Phil wanted to get this moving quickly and was pleased that Barton was willing to start immediately.  Phil learned that the furnishings in the apartment did not belong to them and they didn’t not have many belongings to pack.  He would bring an SUV to pick Clint and Darcy the next day and bring them to their new residence.  There would still be several weeks before school would be starting for the year, so Darcy would have time to get adjusted to their new living situation.  They agreed to meet at 3pm.

 

* * *

 

Darcy woke to the smell of pancakes and sausage waiting for her.  Over breakfast Clint told Darcy about his new job and how Mr. Phil would be picking them up to take them to a new home.  After breakfast which was more like lunch because of the time; they packed their belongings in their duffle bags they had when they left the circus.

Phil picked them up at 3 pm.  When he got out of the vehicle he had a gift bag in his hand.  He handed it to Darcy.  “This is an apology gift for waking you last night and a congratulation on your new home gift.”

She dug into the bag and pulled out two teddy bears that were dressed.  “Daddy!”  She exclaimed.  “It’s Captain America and Bucky; and look…it’s a storybook…a good one Daddy with lots of pictures.”  She pulled out a Captain America comic book aimed for younger kids.

“Awesome, peanut.”  Clint said and smiled at his daughter.

“Thank you, Mr. Phil.”  She said.

They loaded their bags in the car.  Phil started the car began the drive to Clint and Darcy’s new life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> In case you are wondering, [here](http://showbizgeek.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Screen-Shot-2013-10-05-at-10.48.14.png) is a pic of Clint the night that Phil met Darcy.
> 
> Oh and [here](http://thepioneerwoman.com/cooking/wp-content/uploads/sites/3/2010/04/rennerpic.jpg) is a pic of Clint about a week before the previous chapter's event.
> 
> I don't want to disappoint anyone but I thought I should let you know there will be no Clint/Phil romantic relationship in this fic. Fury and Coulson are going to be mentor/father figures for Clint. I am thinking about something possibly later with an Avenger.
> 
> Next up: Where does little Darcy go when Clint is on a mission? (I promise, it will be unexpected)
> 
> We'll also get into an older Darcy sooner. If I didn't state it before, and you haven't figured it out yet; these snap shots are not chronological.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who had given kudos, commented, subscribed and bookmarked.
> 
> Remember to leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little on the short side. I promise I'll make it up to you.

Clint had been with SHIELD for one year and it was time for his first mission.  The question as to where Darcy would go when Clint was out on missions was one that came early.  Clint wanted to be sure that Darcy would be with someone trustworthy.  Fury and Coulson were so impressed with his progress and his potential looked to be even more than they had initial hoped it would be.  His one worry was his daughter and so they made sure he was constantly assured that all would be well with Darcy when he was gone and that plans had been underway from the start for her care.

The time had come and Fury, himself, was driving Darcy and Clint to where she would be staying while he was in Bogota.

They pulled up to an upscale row home in Old Town Alexandria, Virginia.  Clint helped Darcy out of the backseat.  She pulled her little suitcase behind her; her Cap and Bucky Bears were clipped to the suitcase and traveled up the sidewalk with her.

Fury pressed the doorbell.  After a few minutes an older woman came to the door.  She had shoulder length grey hair and a kind smile. 

“Well hello, dear heart.  Come in.” She said with a strong British accent.

Darcy’s eyes widened as they went into the lady’s home.  “Are you the Queen?” the 7-year old asked.

The lady chuckled.

“Darcy, “ Fury spoke.  “This is Peggy Carter.” 

“You’re Agent Carter?”  Darcy asked with stars in her eyes.

“I am, little one.”  Peggy answered.  “It’s nice to meet you, Darcy.  And you as well, Agent Barton.”

Clint shook her hand when offered.  “Thank you, Ma’am.  It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Peggy actually helped start SHIELD.  She retired from being Director just a few years before you were brought in.”  Fury explained.  “I thought there would be no one more trusted to watch over Darcy for us or better prepared to keep her safe. I told her about you and our thoughts about your potential.  She’s willing to be Darcy’s caretaker while you are away on missions, until she is old enough to not need one.  I trust you’ll agree that she is more than qualified to protect Darcy if needed”

“I’m floored.  I don’t know what to say.”  Clint said, almost speechless.

“Say that you will try to stay safe and come back soon.”  Peggy said kindly.

Clint nodded his head and turned to Darcy.  “What do you think, Peanut?  Are you going to be alright here with Miss Peggy?”

“Yes, Daddy.  She’s nice, like a grandma would be and she knew Captain America and Bucky.  I’ll miss you Daddy, but you don’t have to worry about me.”  Darcy answered.

Clint gave Darcy a hug.  “I’ll always worry about you.  You make sure that you listen to Miss Peggy.  I love you, Darcy.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”  She said.

Clint and Fury left a few minutes later.

“Miss Peggy, Uncle Phil tells me stories about Captain America and Bucky and sometimes you are in them, too!  He showed me real pictures of them and you, too; not just ones from the comic books.”  Darcy explained excitedly. 

“Yes, it seems your Uncle Phil is just as excited about Captain America as you are.”  Peggy said with a smirk.

“He got me a Cap and Bucky bear, too.  He gave them to me the day we moved to our new home, when Daddy decided to be an agent; now Daddy has to go on missions because he is done his training.”

“This is a big step for your father.”  Peggy said as she led Darcy towards the kitchen.  “Tell me Darcy, have you ever made cookies, before?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Would you like to make some chocolate chip cookies with me?  We could save some for your father for when he gets home.”  Peggy asked.

“That would be awesome, Miss Peggy!”  Darcy said, excitedly. 

They spent the afternoon making cookies.  When the cookies were cooling, Peggy took Darcy to the sitting room and pulled out an old photo album.

“This is Steve Rogers.”  She said as she pointed to a photo in the album.  The spent time looking the through the album full of pictures of her, Steve, Bucky, Howard and the Commandoes.  Peggy noticed that Darcy would linger on some pictures before turning the page.

“Are you admiring those pictures of Captain Rogers?”  Peggy asked with a smile.

“I like Bucky the best.”  Darcy said absently while looking over the page.

“Oh really, why is that?”  Peggy asked.

“I like his eyes.  You can see a lot in his eyes…like my daddy’s.”  She answered thoughtfully. 

Peggy gave a pleased smile; surprised by the girl’s answer.

Two days later Clint came back from his successful mission in Bogata.  He was greeted by an excited Darcy telling him all about her days with Peggy Carter, making cookies and playing with toys that she had in her home for when her grandchildren visited.  Clint was so relieved that she had not only been safe but had a good time with the former director of SHIELD.  With a successful mission under his belt and a more than capable caretaker for Darcy when he had to be away, Clint was finally accepting that the decision to join SHIELD was the right one.  They said their goodbyes to Peggy; Clint loaded Darcy up into their car and headed back to their home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see Peggy's house [here](https://alexandriava.gov/uploadedImages/oha/info/OHAStreetscape.jpg). It's the one on the far right.
> 
>  
> 
> Clint about to leave for the mission is [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/2f/e4/4b/2fe44bdf043dca44d8a8b7161025d776.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Wondering about the expressive eyes of Darcy's daddy? You can see what she is talking about [here](http://newshighlighter.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Jeremy_Renner_21298_7.jpg) and [here](http://celebritiesexercise.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/jeremy-renner-diet2.jpg)
> 
> What about those expressive eyes of Bucky, you say? Look [here](http://cdn2-b.examiner.com/sites/default/files/styles/image_content_width/hash/61/88/61880bb2d6575b5a124551b64766c534.jpg?itok=vhiRRz7t) and [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bb/61/70/bb61702069567cbfdc67c434b0367a86.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Or maybe you prefer a differ Bucky look [here](http://orig08.deviantart.net/83de/f/2015/060/6/9/the_winter_soldier_s_eyes__bucky_barnesxreader__by_innerbeautycounts-d8k2ju3.jpg), [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/34/09/02/340902483883bbd8b1e89fe56cdead36.jpg) and [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/1d/ea/65/1dea65e890b05b53d1b2057d3281d6ed.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> So I apologize that the chapter was so short, but it said everything I wanted it to say.
> 
> Up next: a pretty short chapter and full of feels: Darcy gets a call from Uncle Nick hours after Loki comes through the portal. 
> 
> AND because this one was short and the next one is short and full of sad feels, you will get a second chapter the same day. This one is a request from greennonmonster, who was disappointed that Lucky's inclusion in the story also came with his funeral and has asked for a chapter for when Clint and Darcy adopted Lucky. You, my friend will be getting that. I promise that chapter will be full of nothing by Daddy Clint, Daughter Darcy fluff; because they deserve it.
> 
> If you have ideas of something or someone you would like to see, let me know in the comments. I can't promise that I will be able to use or include it, if it doesn't fit for the way I see this canon going; but I will consider it. 
> 
> I will tell you that I do plan to have a chapter for introducing Natasha into "Level D." Coulson's death and not-death will be dealt with; it will not be Agents of Shield compliant. 
> 
> I'm leaning towards Bucky as a love interest for Darcy. I'm keeping a love interest for Clint underwraps; but it will be slash. If you're not into slash, you will be able to just skip that chapter(s) and still enjoy the rest of this universe.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented, gave kudos, subscribed and bookmarked. I am blown away by how many people are interested in this story, which has only been up for a few days. Thank you all.
> 
> And don't forget to leave me a comment. I love reading what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter as told in the previous author notes.
> 
> Darcy gets a phone call from Uncle Nick several hours after Loki comes through the portal
> 
> The last line might get you….fair warning.

Darcy was just about finished unloading the van after her and Jane’s trip last night into the middle of nowhere to collect data readings when her secured cell phone rang.

“Yo.” she called into the phone.

“Darcy, your father’s been captured.”  Fury said into the phone.

Darcy said nothing for a few moments as she processed the statement her uncle just made.  “How?  Isn’t he doing some sort of guard detail watching Erik and some other scientists at a base?”  She questioned.

“Thor’s brother came through a portal created when the object Selvig was studying was activated.  It’s called the Tesseract, apparently it’s from Asgard.”  Fury explained.

“And he kidnapped my dad?”  She was getting upset.

Nick sighed.  “He had some sort of scepter with him.  He used it on your father and Selvig, it seem to control them.  They followed Loki’s orders after that.”

“Oh god.”  Darcy cried into the phone.

“Darcy, we’ll get him back.  But we need to get Dr. Foster and you out of the area.  I’m sending an agent over.  They are going to offer Dr. Foster an opportunity at the observatory in Tromso.   You going to go with her and you are going to stay there until this is resolved.”

“No, Uncle Nick.  I want to be there.  I have to be there in case something happens.  I need to be there.  I have to be there, Uncle Nick.  Please.”  Darcy pleaded into the phone.

“Damn it Darcy, when those agents get there, you help convince Dr. Foster to go to that observatory in Tromso and you get your ass on that plane with her!  I made a promise to your father 14 years ago and I intend to keep it!  We need to focus on getting the Tesseract and your father back.  We aren’t going to be able to do that if I’m worried you are in the line of fire.  Do you understand me?”

Darcy gave a sniffling inhale of breath.  “Yes, Uncle Nick.”

“Now get your ass in gear, young lady.”

“I will.”

“I won’t notice if hacks of video feeds come from Tromso, but stay off the comms and out of the files.”  Fury said in a softer tone.

“Okay.”

“I’ll call you, if I can, when we have something concrete.”

“Okay.”

“Darcy, get you and Foster on that plane.”

“I will, Uncle Nick.”

“We’ll get him back.”

“Stay safe, Uncle Nick.  Tell Uncle Phil, I said stay safe, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave it as just “Stay safe, Uncle Nick,” but Darcy would not have forgotten Uncle Phil. My heart cried when I typed the rest of the line. 
> 
> So writing this made me think about Loki. I thinking about including a chapter with Loki; it would be set some time after the first chapter, once everyone is settled into the Tower. I like a sympathetic Barton when it comes to Loki, for some reason. I have a series where Loki “adopts” Clint and Loki’s kids become Clint’s siblings essentially. I’m thinking of the other way around. I’m thinking a Loki on the younger side of things (maybe because Frost Giants age/mature differently than Aesir and turns out Loki isn’t as old [relatively] as once thought) and with Clint kind of looking after him because, you know, Clint knows how to be a good dad. Thoughts on this?
> 
> If you are interested in the series I mentioned: Mischief’s Brood can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/108224)
> 
>  
> 
> Up Next: Daddy Clint and Daughter Darcy fluff. They find a stray and bring him home.
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, giving kudos, subscribing and bookmarking.  
> Leave me a comment! I love hearing what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
